Princess Faerie
by Lesha
Summary: the princess is kidnapped by a rogue knight...the only heir to the throne, her highness's only way of escaping is with a child?


****

The Medieval Life of Lesha of Shi

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or its characters. However I do own Lesha, and Cat belongs to my friend so do not use them! Daemons come from His Dark Materials series. I do not claim them to be mine.

"Lesha..Lesha are you awake. Hello Lesha."

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Answer me!" Lesha said urgently.

"That's not important. But I am here to protect you from Yugi. He is out to kill you."

"How dare you speak to me like that! You speak like I am just some person! Do you not know who I am?! I am Le-" Lesha was interrupted as the knight put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't say your name here. I am taking you to a safe place with less people."

"That's stupid. You know and I know that there is no one here." Lesha replied haughtily.

"Shut up! The spirits flow through this place, and know too much already. They could tell people where you are going."

"What are you saying ?! Are you are taking me away? I am not going anywhere. So leave me! You know this is wrong. My father will get you. I am supposed to be at the castle. Not on the back of this big animal." Lesha said as she was quite pissed off.

"I regret to tell you that your father, King Joseph has grown quite ill. That is part of the reason why Yugi wants to kill you. He wishes to kill you to get the crown for himself."

" Nice to see you show respect for someone. How am I supposed to believe you? I don't even know your name. You look like a knight of my father's guards with that crest. Is that what you are? A rouge knight?!" Lesha said harshly.

"So you know what I am. I know what you are. You are the princess of Shi. You are also about to become the queen. And you are the only heir to the crown. So I now work for you. That is why I must protect you." said the knight.

"Then I order you to take me back to the castle." Lesha demanded. "You really are as bossy as they say you are! I can't do that. You are in great danger." The knight said this as he started to get irritated.

"Fine!" Lesha said.

It was another day until they arrived. "Are we almost there?" Lesha said as she woke up.

"Yes. Did you get enough sleep? You look very tired."

"Maybe because I was sleeping on top of a horse." She snorted as she was quite surprised that he could say something so idiotic.

"Sorry your highness! We are here and you can get off the damn horse, but I warn you that where I take you will be much more dangerous and uncomfortable to sleep in." the knight replied very politely.

"Where are we going?" Lesha asked (again).

The knight pointed to an island in the middle of nowhere. He seemed to be smirking. Lesha looked very disturbed. She did not like the idea of being left alone. The thought of being alone on deserted island did not exactly thrill her. Not to say that she only had one dress. Currently she was wearing a dress that could hide the whole animal and the knight under it.

"What do you mean? That island is where you are going to hide me?! Do I look like I can take care of myself? If you think that I can make it there I am sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't. I am a princess, after all." Lesha said, brushing out some tangles in her long hair. Some rescuer he is. He didn't even allow me to get my damn brush or another dress. Of all the knights, this one happened to 'rescue' her. He probably was going to let her starve on the deserted island. Lesha thought to herself unhappily. 

"Why the hell do you have to whine so much!!!???? I told you what I am here to do once already. You will owe me your life for this. Now shut the fu** up! I will stay with you for one day to rest my horse and rest myself for a long journey to destroy Yugi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she? I demand that you find my daughter!" King Joseph ordered.

"We have sent all of the warriors to find the princess, my king. But I, Yugi, your trusted advisor will send more people to search for your princess. They will send news of her any day now."

"Yugi, I believe you, but she is so much like her mother, Queen Mai. I could not imagine her ever leaving. Please find her soon. For I fear that I have become quite ill. **Cough, Cough**" The king had been sick for a couple of days. Yami had been planning to take the crown for years and now he finally had a way to do it without anyone suspecting that he had poisoned him. After the king was dead the only person that Yugi had left in his way was Lesha. After the princess made her way back to the castle he was going to kill her. Mai had always loved her stay in the castle. Unfortunately she died of an incurable disease. Lesha was left alone with her father at the age of six. After she died the king would not let anyone get near his little girl. Lesha had to stay in the castle and was forced to only go out enough that people know that she existed. She would only get to go to royal meetings and outings with other royalty. She was going to have to marry some other prince and live happily ever after. This meant that she would be safe and that was all this dad cared about. Luckily Lesha thought that this was a great idea. All she really wanted was to marry a prince anyway. So she would have never left the castle unless she was forced. Her father knew this and knew something terrible must have happened to his little girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What an imbecile! He actually believed that I would do something like this. Bakura you will soon be the adviser to me. Now all we have to do is kill the little brat." Yami said to the 11 year old Bakura.

"If you catch her do we really have to kill her?"

"What do you mean? Of course we need to terminate her. She can't live and we will take over the crown."

"I didn't mean keep her here. We could give her to some over leader to establish some peace."

"No. You childish evil mastermind is not working properly. She can not tell any one about us."

"Fine I will kill her but I can't do it alone. I need someone to get her to me first."

"I will have do it myself. Killing her will be my pleasure."

****

**_Fuhh_**

"Did you say something?"

Bakura did not want to kill anyone, but he did not want to disappoint Yugi. After all Yugi had taken him in as a child like a brother. Yugi really wanted to be king so much that Bakura wanted him to be king no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cat slow down you need to get into your new clothes for when we meet the king today remember. CAT!!" Merlin said to the young Cat.

"But Merlin my pet hawk keeps pecking me on my neck. Ouch!"

The bird seemed quite offended by something, "First of all, I am not your pet. I am your daemon. At least get my name straight!" Cat scowled and teased her bossy companion. 

"Cat you keep pulling on my wing. You need more respect."

"I have plenty, or at least for Merlin."

"Cat can you please stop annoying your daemon. We have to go." Merlin seemed to be get pissed at Cat's arguments.

"Ok! But that bird deserved it." Cat stuck her tongue out at the strange black, blue and silver colored hawk. "See, now look at what you did, you stupid parrot!"

"Dam it! I am not a parrot!" 

"Yeowch!! That's my head!" Cat covered her head as the furious hawk unleashed his anger upon her. "That's it! I want the both of you to shut up right NOW!!!!" Merlin's voice echoed loudly through the forest. Even the birds were silent. The thoroughly miserable trio trudged quietly through the woods. 

End of chapter one. To be continued.....

Other info: This story is related to yamividel's because we wrote together. 

Cat's bio 

Age: 10

Birthplace: Unknown

Height: 4'2"

Weight: 65 lbs.

Birth date: Unknown 

Blood Type: O

Family: None, she's an orphan, but adopted by Merlin

Hair color: Short, dark-brown hair

Hobbies: evading housework, annoying Lesha & Kaiba, learning new spells, arguing, getting into trouble, playing ball with other children, and stealing from a too-snotty noble. 

Personality: has this irritating trait to disobey orders, yet look completely innocent, adventurous, likes helping others, and can be rather stubborn at times.

Eye color: strange...one eye hazel, the other a bright blue....


End file.
